Silver buckles and black belts
by xhecticbankaix
Summary: The gullwings have a new edition, YRLP? LuluxPaine therefore femmeslash, yuri, whatever you wish to call it. I'm sorry fans of this story, I don't think I'll be continuing this, it felt rushed. If you want more LuluxPaine then tell me :]
1. Chapter 1

_I disclaim all the characters that I've used from ffx and ffx-2. This pairing is something I haven't actually seen and I really wanted to so I wrote my own:P. _ _I just want to clarify that in this story Wakka and Lulu are just friends, they are not married and do not have Vidina. _ Scarlet and crimson 

**Chapter I **

The silver haired sphere hunter stood alone on the deck of the airship. The wind was blowing from the north this day, as cold as ever, like the icy winds over Mt Gagazet. In fact the wind was probably from Mt Gagazet as they were flying from there right now. You see the high summoner Yuna, her cousin the spunky AlBhed, Rikku, and she, who stood alone, Paine, had just hunted a sphere from there. It was a black mage dresssphere and would serve them well. Just recently Buddy had received sphere waves from Besaid Island and that was where they were headed now.

The gothic girl stood out from the red paintwork of the Celsius, then again she stood out from almost everything and everyone, she was yet to find anybody similar to herself. Her fellow Gullwings were all happy go lucky people even Yuna who had suffered loss over the years. Paine was the oddball from them all. From the way she dressed, to the way she acted. Her gothic clad frame and witty yet cold personality was what defined her.

Inhaling the air she felt the coldness soothe her lungs. She liked the cold, it cleared her mind, still she relished warmth and was anticipating their arrival on the tropical island they were to visit.

Yuna had so much history there; after all it was her home. Her friends were there. Paine knew she considered them family, as Yuna never stopped talking about them ever since she joined the group. Her ex-guardians Wakka and Lulu lived there; to Yuna they were her brother and sister. Paine knew all about them, from Yuna and Rikku. She knew all their traits as if she had known them for years, still even if they were right under her nose she would not recognise them.

She wondered if they would accept her, she wondered what they were like in the flesh, but really none of this wondering bothered her. She didn't care whether they liked her or not, it was just how Paine was. Although Paine knew it would be tough on Yuna to return there since she just up and left without a word. But if Lulu and Wakka were as nice as they were made out to be then they would soon get over it.

Paine gazed out into the clouds. The white cotton balls were weightless in the sky. It was always a childhood dream of hers to fly upon an airship, well ever since she saw Cid's ship when Yuna defeated Sin. Reminiscing about such times in the past, her horrid past with crimson squad her train of thoughts were shaken as Brother shouted over the speaker in AlBhed. His words translated as:

"Gullwings report to your stations!"

Rolling her eyes at Brother's commands the sphere hunter made her way to the automatic door that was the only exit from the deck, unless you were to jump. From there she rode the lift down to the bridge where Yuna, Rikku, Brother, Buddy and Shinra were all waiting. Buddy still sat in his navigational chair, and Shinra was still at his computer analysing spheres.

"We're nearly at Besaid, is everyone ready?" Brother asked.

"Yes I am. Yay! We're going back to Besaid!" Rikku jumped in the air. Paine rolled her eyes at her childish antics. Brother looked toward her and she just nodded her head to say she was ready. Brother then looked toward Yuna, she turned her head to the floor.

"I'm ready, I just hope they're not angry".

A few minutes later the three females of the group were teleported down to the small island. They landed upon a tropical beach, golden sand, turquoise sea, swaying palms, the noise of the waves lapping against the ruins and of course the heat. Yes Besaid itself was nothing without its heat, it wouldn't be Besaid if it weren't hot. Paine wasn't used to this kind of heat. She had never been to Besaid before, but she knew of its temperature, just she didn't think it was this hot!

The sandy pathway to the village was not too long, but the view was stunning. Looking from on top of the cliffs you could see the small village of Besaid to the north and to the west endless beaches spread on around the island. There were waterfalls and endless green jungles to the other side of the path. A few ruins lay further on, from machina cities thousands of years ago. There was dark green grass growing every here and there, but Besaid seemed to hot to grow too much of the stuff.

After a few minutes they reached the small village of Besaid. Yuna was in the lead of the trio, Rikku bounding on excitedly behind her. Paine just kept her distance, knowing Yuna would probably want her own space. Yuna paused at the entrance of the village.

"I guess this is how a runaway feels after finally returning home", she mumbled.

"Yeah I bet, the way you took off like that, without a word!" Rikku added.

The trio travelled on a little further, Paine still at the back of the small group when a man's voice called to them.

"Hey!"

A red haired man stood in the middle of the opening. He scratched the back of his head and merrily looked at Yuna. He wore an Aurochs uniform, bright yellow with a bracer and sandals. Paine gathered he was Wakka.

"Hi Wakka", Yuna said waving to him.

Rikku ran toward the man and started elbowing him in the stomach.

"You haven't changed a bit tubby!" she teased.

Yuna slowly walked next to Wakka, Paine followed standing a little away.

"Cut it out, ya!"

Yuna laughed at his outburst.

"You really haven't changed".

"Yeah but you have. I hear you're a sphere hunter now", he said looking her up and down. Yuna had changed a lot since the pilgrimage, in looks and attitude.

"Yes, I'm really enjoying myself!"

"That's good, ya. I heard the rumours. To tell you the truth, I wasn't too worried. Who's your friend?" he questioned looking toward Paine.

"Oh this is Paine, we hunt for spheres together". Paine nodded in acknowledgement.

_Another strong silent one just like Lu, maybe they'd get along._ Thought Wakka.

"Anyways go say hi to Lu, she's been worried bout you. Get goin!"

With that Wakka walked off. Yuna led the way to a small hut on the right hand side of the village; Rikku followed her into what was obviously Lulu's home. Paine however was a bit reluctant for she didn't know the woman. She wasn't going to go in until Rikku waved at her to enter.

The three girls stood in the hut. It was small but ornate. The smell of incense wafted through the air, rose with a hint of lavender. A small bed was in the corner of the room and a small couch was in front of them, a woman sat upon it.

Black braided hair cascaded down her bare pale shoulders. Purple and red necklaces adorned her neck and hung around her chest. The dress she wore was quite different. Black leather with a fur and lace trimmed bodice, the front of the skirt made entirely from belts. Quite peculiar yes it was, however she looked stunning in it. Or at least Paine thought she did. Her eyes widened at the gothic beauty before her.

_So this is Lulu. She's beautiful._ She thought.

"Hello Lulu".

"Yuna, I see you've changed", her voice had a tinge of surprise in it.

"Yes".

"Care to take a walk? I could use the exercise".

Yuna nodded and soon enough the four women were at the top of the cliff, just outside of Besaid village. Yuna and Lulu stood the furthest up, talking. Rikku ever hyperactive was bouncing around. Paine, she stood away from the group as usual, she didn't want to intrude on Yuna's reunion. Instead she just gazed at Lulu from afar.

_No the wonder Rikku admired her. Now I can understand why, and why they never shut up about her. She's so stunning. She seems so above everything. She's like everything I strive to be. Still I know she wouldn't give me any attention. I'm just a newbie, one of Yuna's friends. _

Paine sighed as she sat on a rock. Yuna had just showed Lulu the sphere of Tidus, a guy Yuna loved, another one of Yuna's guardians that she hadn't met. Yuna started to walk back down the cliff, Rikku following and eventually Lulu too, although she trailed behind. Paine could have sworn that Lulu smiled at her as she waked past, but who was she kidding? After letting the mage past the warrior followed them to the village.

"Why not stay the night?" Lulu asked Yuna, as she retreated to her hut. The sphere hunters were obviously staying here.


	2. Chapter 2

_I disclaim all things from ffx and ffx-2._

Chapter II 

Night had quickly arrived. The whole village had gathered around the bonfire as they did most nights. However tonight was special, they were celebrating the return of Yuna. To Lulu it was strange Yuna not living here anymore, after all she had lived on the island most of her life and Lulu missed her being around. It only seemed a few moments since Yuna arrived here.

_Yes a few moments, a few moments more and she'll be gone._ Thought Lulu, she sighed her chest heaving.

The fire was raging burning bright in the evening sky. Embers flew from it and if you listened carefully, through everyone's voices you could hear the fire crackling. Depression was ebbing at Lulu's heart. It had been years now since she had loved anyone, or more precise, anyone loved her. She had long ago gotten over Chappu, but she would forever miss the love he gave her. The warmth he placed in her soul, the flames which were now extinguished. Her once flaming heart was now frozen and withering away in her chest.

That was the main reason she missed Yuna. Not because she loved her that way but because she fussed over her. She always needed guidance, help or just her sister, and that was what Lulu was, and being that sister took her mind off her heart.

Wakka was there but he could take care of himself, although he did sometimes get in a pickle and Lulu had to get him out of it. Wakka was her brother and her best friend, so of course she wouldn't think of him in that way. And Lulu definitely knew that he wouldn't feel that way for her as he was actually, well…gay. He came out about it after the pilgrimage, he and Datto were seeing each other for about a year. However it never came as a shock to Lulu, the signs were there, and she herself was bisexual so there was no faze for her. And it was a relief for Wakka as everyone accepted it.

Yuna sat near Rikku; they were both across the way from Lulu. Yuna's other sphere hunter friend wasn't with them though. Lulu had noticed that. Her name was Paine and she was eighteen that was all Lulu knew of her. Well what would you expect, she'd only met her a few hours ago. Even so within those few hours Lulu had found herself staring at the teen, thinking about her and well she was starting to realise that she had a crush on her. Although that was something she'd never admit. Come on…a crush! How juvenile does that sound? But all the same, her thoughts wandered to the newcomer…

_I wonder where she is. Maybe she went because she doesn't like me. No that cannot be, I've caught her looking at me. Maybe I should ask Yuna where she is._

Lulu followed her thoughts and found herself standing up her feet carrying her to Yuna.

"Lulu I didn't see you coming", spoke Yuna.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you something".

"It's okay. I'm kinda glad you're here, I miss being in Besaid".

"Yes the village misses you being here. I know I miss you".

"Hey! What about me?" butted in Rikku.

"You too Rikku", Lulu said rolling her eyes.

"Good to hear it!" Rikku said. With that she bounced off to where the Aurochs sat.

"I see Rikku hasn't changed that much".

"No", Yuna said smiling. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Lulu knew it was such a trivial question to be asking Yuna. I mean, where did Paine go? Can't be too hard to ask. But when it came to saying it Lulu blushed, she want Yuna to realise she had feelings for her sphere hunter friend.

"Well…erm, where did your friend, I mean Paine, erm go?" Lulu managed to say her cheeks flushing crimson. Yuna smiled, she knew Lulu never acted like that, and she realised Paine was acting strange since she came to Besaid. So Yuna put two and two together coming up with that they had a crush on each other, or something like that. The reason Yuna could figure this out was because she and Tidus acted the same way.

"She went to the beach, she said something about clearing her mind, which usually means she's thinking about something important. I'll just warn you though that if you're going to find her I'd be wary, Paine doesn't like being disturbed", Yuna replied giving her a knowing smile.

"Thank you Yuna, I'll bear that in mind", Lulu smiled back her blush becoming more reddened.

_Why can't I get her out of my mind? I've only just met her for crying out loud get a grip! She's Yuna's friend- good looking as she id though- I hardly know her and with my luck she's either straight, taken or hasn't even noticed me. _

Paine gazed out over the cliff top, the village bonfire was still roaring and the stars were piercing the sky above. She hadn't gotten as far as the beach, she found she just wanted to think here, even thought the sound of the sea was soothing so was the crashing water of the waterfalls behind her.

_We'll probably be leaving tomorrow after we've found that sphere so she'll probably forget I was even here and I maybe I'll forget about her. I never knew I could have these kind if feelings, I've never had these feelings for anyone before, not that id actually own up to them._

A crunch then another one, footfall, a clink of something metal, buckles or belts? It wasn't a fiend it was definitely human.

_Yuna and Rikku know I don't like being disturbed, but who else knew I was here? Whoever it is they'll be sorry for disturbing me especially when their ears have been ripped off, yeah._

"Hello", a deep feminine voice. It wasn't Yuna or Rikku. Paine recognised it as…

"Lulu", she breathed turning to face the mage.

"I came to see what you were doing, everyone else is at the village. The drink is flowing and there's plenty of food", Lulu spoke sounding like she cared.

_But she can't care, _thought Paine.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry".

"Oh, well I suppose the plate I saved for you will go to waste".

"You kept me some?"

"Yes. Yuna told me you went to the beach and I didn't know when you'd be back, so I kept some food for you. Because I know the Aurochs Wakka and Rikku can eat for an eternity", Lulu smiled as she stepped closer to the sphere hunter.

_Maybe I can make a move? What am I saying! Dear Chappu help me…_

"Rikku does have rather a large appetite", Paine smirked also stepping closer to Lulu so they were mere inches apart.


	3. Chapter 3

_I disclaim everything that square enix owns, although I wish I owned them._

_Now I'm finally gonna update because I know I was mean leaving you guys with that cliff-hanger :P It was awhile back when I actually wrote this a while back so I'm going to have to gather my dusty muse and stop my coursework for a while (yr 11 is so evil)so I can write for ya'll. Hope you know what I'm going to get into trouble for for you all (English, technology, art etc). Anyways enough said, hope ya'll like._

Chapter III

"Rikku does have rather a large appetite", Paine smirked also stepping closer to Lulu so they were mere inches apart.

_Is this happening? We can't be about to kiss, not yet, not now, we hardly know each other. I know I'll blink and it'll all be a daydream._ Paine theorised, as her breathing slowed into heavy drags. She closed her eyes trying to think rationally, if that were possible with all the spinning thoughts in her head.

_Her eyes are closed; does that mean she wants me to kiss her? It's been so long since this has happened to me that I don't know how to react anymore. _

They were so near each other that it was hardly possible to tell whose limb was whose. In fact so much of this was true that Lulu could feel Paine's erratic heartbeat through her own chest and she was sure that Paine could feel hers. Lulu tilted her head forward so that her plum lips were a mere hairsbreadth from Paine's. They started to twinge in excitement and nervousness. _ This is it._ Her mind commented.

Paine felt warmth serge forth to her face as Lulu's lips graced her own. Her touch was so soft that it went nearly unnoticed, like a butterfly skimming the water of a tranquil lake. Paine's lake stirred with ripples as overwhelming bliss took over her wave after wave. Her eyes snapped open; _this is certainly not a daydream._

The moment was over as quick as it had begun as they both broke apart from each other. Crimson met scarlet as their eyes melted into one another and that was it. That was when they realised what they had both been longing for.

_Someone just like me, _both minds ticked over.

"Paine, Lulu, you guys, hurry up the band has started to play!" Rikku shouted to them as she bounded up the path.

Both women look at the blonde headed toward them. No more words were spoken between the two, because un-doubtfully Rikku would pick up on them.

"You guys won't believe the party you're missing!" the Al Bhed chirped bouncing on her heels.

"Alright Rikku I'm coming", spoke Lulu giving the blonde a half hearted smile.

"Alright, cool. You coming too Paine", an excited Rikku asked, she was already halfway down the path, Lulu a little way behind her.

"Yes", the warrior replied as she and Lulu shared a mutual glance of desire.

"Hmmm, something is going on between you guys, isn't there?" pondered Rikku suspiciously as she turned around to face the women.

"No!" snapped Lulu and Paine in unison.

"Ha! Yes there is!"

"Rikku stop being nosey and butt out", snapped Paine annoyed at Rikku who always seemed to butt into her private business.

"Fine then but I'm gonna find out what it is, you know I always do!"

"Whatever", breathed Paine as she rolled her eyes.

With that Rikku ran back to the village Lulu and Paine following behind. Yes tonight Rikku was going to be a pain.

_You know I hadn't written in a long time but now I can't stop. I love this story! I hope you guys like what I wrote and you'll be getting the next chapter quite quickly as I'm writing it straight after this. Once I start I can't stop, lol. Review and tell me what you think :P. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I disclaim everything square enix owns._

_I know I said I was writing this straight after my last chapter, I kind of still am but my tank of a laptop keeps crashing stresses, although I might try and stop off school tomorrow because I have a college interview in the morning but if I talk to my mum nicely she might let me take a full day off:P. Anyways enough drabble and babble and on with the story._

Chapter IV

That night was indeed a very good party. Everyone in the village stayed up until well past midnight dancing to the Besaid island band around the bonfire, only when ashes were left was when people started to retire.

Crickets sung in the trees replacing the music of the band with their own. There were few people still awake, the gullwings and Wakka and Lulu being the majority of those. The time was approximately three am and already the moon was beginning to retire to the sun. The bonfire had well burnt itself out but still a young couple and Wakka and Datto cuddled around it along with the four women.

"Those two are sweet aren't they?" Rikku chirped looking toward Wakka and Datto.

"Yeah they are", said Yuna with a giggle. "I would have never thought Wakka was gay, he always seemed so 'masculine' and he used to be strictly against gays when he was a yevonite", she added.

"I know what you're saying. I've known him all my life and never knew it, although he sometimes acted a little gay", spoke Lulu.

She almost wished she kept her point of view to herself when she caught sight of the mischievous glimmer in Rikku's eyes.

"Like you huh?" Rikku 'accidentally' stated.

"Prey tell Rikku, what exactly are you implying?" Lulu shot out at Rikku in a tone colder than the ice she could conjure.

"Oh nothing I suppose, I just know what I saw" She replied with a little sarcasm and a little terror.

"Go on Rikku tell me…us what you saw!"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes"

Paine just sat back and tried not to say a thing but Yuna didn't like seeing her friends arguing so she added her two pennyworths.

"Stop it guys, I don't like—"

"I saw you and Paine kiss each other", Rikku shouted cutting Yuna off and recoiling like a snake into a ball, scared of what either Lulu or Paine would do to her.

There was a deathly silence between the women; all had looks of utter shock on their faces. Rikku had obviously shouted her 'statement' very loud as the young couple had went inside and Wakka and Datto were headed this way.

"Guys why are ya arguing?" he asked, a very puzzled look plastered in his face.

"W-w-we're not, arguing Wakka", stuttered Yuna.

"You sure?" he asked obviously worried.

"Yes", Yuna replied.

"Ok if you're sure, if you need me I'm just in my hut with Datto, ya" With that Wakka went into his hut with his boyfriend.

"Wakka has the right idea, I think I'll take a leaf out of his book and go to bed too", Rikku said as she jumped up red in the face and started to head off toward the crusader's lodge.

"Rikku, I think you need to stay!" Paine shouted at her.

"Mmmm", she mumbled skulking back to the place where she just left.

The four women sat in a small circle, Rikku in dread, Yuna in shock and Paine and Lulu both in anger and embarrassment.

"I just want to say one thing. Its not that I'm against gays I mean I kind of realised that you both 'liked' each other, but I never knew you both took it this far. I mean it's just two; no three of my best friends knew something very important and haven't told me. I just want to know where we all stand with each other, because what Rikku just said can effect all of our relationships with one another", Yuna stated with a calm and serine look upon her face.

"Well to be truthful Yuna yes you were right in saying I liked Lulu because Rikku was right we did kiss, and assuming that she meant it, then yes I believe she likes me too", Paine tried to explain in a calm manner, without her want to kill Rikku overtake her.

Lulu felt the heat rise in her face as Paine said that. Rikku was still red in the face too from embarrassment of what she said; she knew that she'd pay.

"Lulu?" Yuna questioned giving the mage a chance to have her say.

"Yes, what Paine and Rikku say is correct, although I honestly did not know that Rikku had saw us".

"Yeah I wasn't gonna say, I was trying to act as if I never knew but I got kind of, jealous. Because I've never kissed anyone before, and I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt anyone", Rikku apologised head facing the ground.

"Its okay Rikku I know you never meant it hurtfully", Lulu sympathised stroking the thief's back tenderly.

"Yes, what Lulu said", Paine agreed causing Rikku to spring up from the ground and give the warrior and the mage a group hug, which made both Lulu and Paine get excited from being in close proximity with each other.

"Ok guys, I'm going to bed now, tired", Rikku ran off as quick as she could into the crusader's lodge, leaving Paine and Lulu with their arms around each other.

_Why is she keeping hold of me? Rikku isn't here now, she can't like me that much can she?_ Pondered Paine.

Yuna got up a little embarrassed, "I'm glad that we're all clear with each other, but I'll go to bed too now, Goodnight".

"Goodnight Yuna", Lulu said leaving go of Paine like molten lava as she realised what she was doing. Paine stood up too now and looked down at Lulu.

"I'm rather tired too. Tomorrow will probably be a long day for me; we still haven't found that sphere we came for. So…well…"she trailed off from awkwardness and loss for words.

"Goodnight?" chuckled Lulu as she too stood up, although keeping eye contact with Paine.

"Yes, goodnight", Paine turned toward the lodge leaving a disappointed Lulu behind.

_Come on Lulu, it's not hard, just ask her if she wants to stay in your hut._

"Paine", Lulu weakly called after her, head sunk to the floor.

Paine turned to face the unusually bashful Lulu, "Yes?"

"Erm…you don't have to stay in the lodge if you don't want, you can stay in m-m-my hut if you want", she left the ball in Paine's court.

_She's asking me to stay with her. I know I would love to but, I just hope she's not expecting anything, maybe I should just say I'm fine, maybe…_

"Well…sure I'll stay with you, if you're sure that's what you want", Paine said finding it hard to breathe.

Lulu nodded finding words had escaped her. She entered her hut, Paine behind her, and with a daring moment Paine touched Lulu's…..

_cackles evilly mwahaha, what did Paine touch? And what will happen in the hut and the next day? Hmmm….you'll all have to wait until the next chapter :P. Although that won't be long, probably erm well…tomorrow, lol :D. Yeah that's if my mum lets me off school, lets all hope and pray people._


	5. Chapter 5

_As per usual I disclaim everything that square enix owns._

_Yeah, I'm finally updating! You should all pay thanks to one of my best online friends, hectic, she's the one who keeps spurring me on –bows to hectic- thanks hectic, and to all of you who reviewed. _

Chapter V

There was a strange feeling which Lulu hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling of want and lust and need and desire, emotions that were spurred on by Paine's 'adventurous' touch on her bottom. The last person who had ever made her feel this way was Chappu, but that was a long time ago. She'd practiced hard to suppress these feelings that she knew she had inside, to try and erase them and pretend she didn't recognise them. That is why she had turned cold and seemed heartless, because inside she was quite a needy person who wished she could love, and be loved, by someone again. Even though this young woman, this Paine had only just come into her life less than twenty four hours ago she knew that there was something about her, something which made her heart beat twice as fast when she was near her. She knew that this sphere hunter was a person who she could love, and be loved by.

The incessant ramblings inside her mind ceased as she turned to Paine and let all of these emotions from inside express themselves, she was going to tell the sphere hunter how she truly felt.

"Paine I want to be truthful to you, and tell you how I truly feel. Because I know I may seem to be a 'tough' woman, but I'm not. I haven't been 'involved' with anyone in quite a while now, not that there haven't been offers, but nobody seemed right", her voice faded out and bashfully Lulu looked to the floor.

"Go on", Paine edged the woman on. She felt as if her heart would give way at any second, as here before her she had a beautiful and usually stoic woman spilling her heart to her.

Looking up the mage continued as red eyes met red, "What I'm trying to say Paine is that, you and I, I don't exactly know why but I feel like there is something more. I mean to say that there is something more than just a kiss or a fling. It, to me is like love…"

Paine saw the glimmer of unshed tears in Lulu's eyes, she knew this woman never cried or showed emotion, and from this Paine knew that she was being totally and utterly sincere. The warrior who was overcome in passion and affection wrapped her arms around the mage drawing her into a warm embrace. Something which was just as unusual for Paine.

The mage gasped against her ear so Paine whispered what she had to say into Lulu's, "I understand what you're saying Lulu, and I know how you feel, because even though we've only known each other for a matter of a day I think I love you too".

_Did I actually say that aloud?_ thought Paine as she admired her courage and smirked.

Lulu's heart was once again filled with glee as it was resurrected from destitute by Paine. She pulled her head back from Paine's shoulder and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss that was so much different from the one they shared back at the waterfall.

This act of ardour sent both women into a trance with one another. Arms, hands and fingers locked with each other exploring bodies in a rush of anticipation. Clothes removed, collapsing on the mattress heated skin rubbed on silk.

Morning broke with the vision of the bright Besaid sun piercing through the curtain of the hut. An incessant giggle from a teenage mouth woke Lulu from her slumber. Stirring the mage sat wrapping the sheet around her naked form but as she did this she noticed another next to her. The naked form of Paine stirred waking up beside her. Blushing Lulu quickly jumped up from the bed and pulled on her dressing gown letting the now seated Paine have the sheet.

"Lulu?" Paine tiredly questioned rubbing her eyes as she did. Lulu turned and looked at the sphere hunter, the event of the previous night flooding back to her, she smiled.

"Good morning my love", she sat on the bed and lightly pecked her on the lips; as a result Paine gave a content smile.

Both women didn't want this moment to end, both wished to stay like this forever. However it was not possible, Paine would most probably be leaving soon. That's when it dawned on Lulu, would they see each other again?

_She'll be leaving soon and I don't even know if I'll see her again._

Evident in Lulu's eyes was a hint of sadness which Paine could not help but pick up on. And unbeknownst to them Rikku and Yuna were listening in on all that was happening.

"Lulu don't be sad", Paine spoke tenderly stroking the mage's cheek.

"I can't help it. You'll be gone by tonight and and…" salty tears hit the sheet that covered Paine.

"Lulu it's not that I want to go, but I..." Paine trailed off equally as sad.

"You have too?"

"Yes I suppose".

Both pairs of eyes averted each other's gaze and not another word was spoken from their mouths. The ears listening in to this burst through the front entrance, Rikku ran at them with Yuna sheepishly following.

"Rikku?" gasped both Paine and Lulu in unison. Both of them starting to realise their state or near undress.

"Guys we heard everything, right Yunie?" The young Al Bhed looked back at her cousin who stood nearest to the exit.

The ex-high summoner nodded in agreement blushing; she unlike Rikku was more fazed over her friends' lack of clothing.

"Rikku why do you always eavesdrop on people's personal matters?" Paine growled annoyed at the girl as she tightened the sheet around her.

"I wasn't meaning to, and no I don't!" she retorted back impishly sticking her tongue out at the warrior. Lulu coughed with mirth when hearing Rikku's words.

"I believe Paine is correct with that Rikku. If I recall, during the pilgrimage you always seemed to pry into what people were doing, especially I and Sir Auron".

"Yeah but you two were so mysterious and well, so is this ok!" frustrated the thief flung her arms in the air dramatically.

Yuna, seeing Rikku was being highly annoying to the women, found her voice, "Anyway Rikku and I came to tell you that we've found some leads to where that sphere might be. We asked around the island and surprisingly Wakka and a few other villagers have heard a legend of a hidden cave, Wakka said he'd show us there".

"Yeah so we've came to get Paine from the little love nest you guys have going on", Rikku giggled as she started to skip on her heels. There was a fair share of reddened faces and eyes on Rikku.

"What?" she cheekily asked shrugging her shoulders.

Five minutes later Paine was dressed and the 'YRP' section of the gullwings were ready to leave, Wakka too as he stood just inside the threshold to Lulu's abode. Lulu still in her dressing gown sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs and fretting over the fact of Paine leaving.

"You guys ready then, ya?" Wakka's Besaid accent drawled.

"You bet cha tubby", squeaked Rikku poking Wakka in the stomach and leading him outside.

Yuna nodded and looked toward Paine who stood near the bed, "I'll give you two a few moments". With that she too went outside.

Paine sat down next to Lulu who was trying hard to breathe properly. Paine had certainly taken a hold over her. The sphere hunter snaked an arm around the mage's waist drawing her nearer.

"Lulu don't fret please".

"I can't help it, you're going to leave me, everyone I love does, Chappu, Yuna…"

_Lulu really does care for me, but she seems so broken inside._

"I'm not leaving you Lulu, I promise. I will not leave you!"

"Of course you will. You're a sphere hunter, you'll be out of Besaid by tonight", Lulu's tone rose into a one of frustration with a hint of anger.

"Paine, hurry up!" Rikku's voice whined outside.

Not wanting to have Rikku back inside here Paine did indeed hurry, "Lulu I'm going to go for this sphere and I'll be back before nightfall. I'm not going to leave Besaid without seeing you first, I promise".

"But you'll still leave, even after you've seen me".

"Maybe I will, yes, but that does not necessarily mean leaving you".

"What do you mean?" Lulu's puzzled features were etched with hurt; they tore a hole in Paine's heart.

Keeping herself from showing her own hurt Paine spoke, "You'll see tonight, when we talk ok?"

"Ok", Lulu said nodding. With that Paine left the hut leaving Lulu perplexed over her words.

_Kind of another cliff-hanger there I know but I can't resist :P This time though you all won't have to wait as long for an update, I have a week holiday next week so I have more free time yey! _


	6. Chapter 6

_I shall yet again remind you all that I disclaim everything that square enix owns._

_I decided to update sooner than I usually do._

Chapter VI

The day had been a very long one for the sphere hunters and Wakka. Yes they had found the hidden cave, but unfortunately it was no ordinary cave. To be able to go inside you had to enter a password, which — from asking around the island — the sphere hunters found out that they had to find things called ciphers. They were secret codes which were scattered all over the island; therefore they had spent most of the day searching for them in the hot Besaid sun. Eventually they did find them and were able to pass through into the cave, and yes they found the sphere they wished for.

However from al the searching in the sun the gullwings were quite tired, well save from Rikku.

"So guys what cha suppose this sphere is? You think it's a cool new dressphere?" chirped Rikku.

Paine rolled her eyes at the thief; she had more important things on her mind, Lulu being the keyword for these. As a result of this she was walking faster than usual, she wanted to get back to the village before nightfall, and at this moment in time the sun was beginning to set and they were at the entrance to the beach.

"I don't know or really care what that sphere is Rikku", Paine groaned.

"Hmmm I can see that Paine, you're walking pretty fast, you wanna get back to your lover girl don't cha?" cheekily stated the Al Bhed as she ran in front of Paine and jumped on her heels.

Paine smirked at that comment, _she's quite right, and little does she know that I liked that comment_ she didn't want to give away anything to Rikku, so she snapped out of it.

"Right it's hurt time!" she stated in monotone grabbing the hilt of her sword as she did.

"Oh I'm real scared!" mocked Rikku.

Yuna and Wakka watched all this from behind as they both conversed between one another.

"Guys, stop it please!" interjected Yuna.

"Ya, cut it out!" added Wakka.

"Shut up tubby", Rikku taunted sticking her tongue out at the islander.

"That's it, I'm on Paine's side now", he laughed as he chased Rikku, who in turn yelped and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

After all the child play the group finally made it back to the village, Paine's stomach jolted as she felt sick with the butterflies that taunted her.

"Are you alright Paine?" asked a worried Yuna as she saw the nervous look in Paine's eyes.

"Yes I'm fine", the sphere hunter tried to look calm.

"You sure?" Yuna still questioned.

"Yeah", nodded Paine as she walked past a fighting Rikku and Wakka, currently he had her in a headlock and she was screaming playfully calling him tubby. Paine shook her head at their antics and smiled, she hadn't been happy like that in a long time, well that is up until now.

She found her way to the mage's door, from inside she could hear a gentle humming coming from a woman's mouth, she hesitated to enter. Nerves took over her; she didn't know what to say.

"Just go in, Lulu's not going to bite!" giggled Yuna from behind her.

"I know Yuna; it's just after what happened this morning…and now…." Paine turned to Yuna and sighed.

"Don't worry Paine, it'll be alright. I mean you should take a shot at it, because you never know when you won't be together", Yuna's tone changed to sadness as she looked up at the stars. Paine felt bad from reminding her of her ex-lover, Tidus.

"I'm sorry for reminding you"

"It's ok, you didn't really it's just I'll never forget because everything reminds me of him. But Paine you should go in there right now, and tell her how you feel before its too late", The gunner smiled to the warrior, and the warrior smiled back.

"You're right, thank you".

"It's alright".

Paine turned about to enter the hut, she didn't however as Yuna called out to her, "Paine, one more thing. If you're thinking of asking her to join us I'm with you one hundred percent. I'm sure the others will be too, and let's just say I can persuade Brother if you wish".

Paine smiled at this; she and Yuna had some close similarities, "Thanks Yuna". With that she entered Lulu's home.

Cinnamon, lavender and other exotic spices enveloped the hut, their scent was of lulu and it intoxicated Paine. Not that she didn't' mind, as she was captivated with the mage. Even simple mundane things about the mage sparked the fibres in Paine's being, if this was what it felt like to love somebody, she certainly didn't mind.

Apparently Lulu had not noticed her as she still sat on her bed, flicking through a black magic book, humming happily to herself. Paine just stood at the doorway silently admiring Lulu. The atmosphere stayed this way for a few moments that seemed to last for hours. Paine decided that it was time her presence was felt. Quietly she walked up behind the mage and placed her hands over Lulu's eyes, making her gasp in shock.

"Guess who?" playfully asked Paine. A smile made its way onto both of their lips as the mage turned around to face her lover.

"Do I really need to say?" Lulu spoke and winked at Paine.

"If you wish not to, then no", Paine sat near the woman and raised an eyebrow. Both women kissed tenderly before anything else was said, a minute or so later they broke away.

"We need to talk", spoke Paine.

"Yes we do, I've been waiting all day for this".

"Lulu I don't want to leave you".

"I realised that this morning", Lulu's eyes went to the ceiling, she didn't wan to replay the upset and hurt she had felt that morning.

"Lulu, I didn't actually think of a way that we could be together permanently but just before I came in here Yuna mentioned something. And it was something I had never even thought of doing it was so obvious", Paine smiled happily giving hope back to Lulu.

"Go on Paine, tell me what it is", Lulu's face was of happiness and excitement.

"Well", Paine paused as she gathered up the courage to ask what she wanted to the mage, "Lulu, come with us on the Celsius, become a gullwing, a sphere hunter, be with me".

Lulu was speechless she'd never had somebody that she loved in that way ask her such a serious question. Sure she'd been asked to be a guardian three times and one of those times was by Yuna. Even though being a guardian entailed the cost of your life, your summoner's or everything everyone has ever known, Lulu was never fazed by these questions. Each time she was asked these questions she answered with a certain and confident 'yes'. Now however was a different story.

It wasn't the fact that she had a history in Besaid which made her doubt leaving, no it wasn't that. It wasn't the fact of becoming a sphere hunter and changing her lifestyle completely, no that wasn't it. The reason was because of who was asking her such a question, Paine.

She'd never had such strong feelings for a person before, not even Chappu. The feelings he and she shared were strong, yes, but he had known her all of her life, Paine hadn't. But here she was, head over heels in love with her, a woman she had only just met the previous day. Her feelings were much more than she'd ever experienced, they were so intense, so 'real' that it scared her. It scared her that she loved someone like this and the fact that this someone loved her back just as much. It was the fact that she was able to love, and be loved, because for so long she had been an ice queen, she felt void emotion. Then comes along Paine and all that changed, she changed, and it was frightening because she'd changed so quickly. In the space of two days she'd opened up to Paine and let her in, she'd confided in her, shared feelings with her, kissed her and made love to her. Things which usually take years to happen, had happened so quick, and it was frightening.

Lulu felt nerves tingle her insides like tiny butterfly wings flapping in her stomach. She could tell that Paine was feeling anxious and wanted an answer from her, her eyes told it all. Lulu gulped, choking back her troubles, she wanted to give Paine her answer.

"Paine that's quite a serious thing to ask, are y-you sure y-you'd want me to come?" nerves showing in her voice Lulu double checked with the warrior, she didn't want Paine to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"I'm positive Lulu. That is if you want to come", Paine confirmed what Lulu had secretly wished to hear, _she really does want me to come!_ With that her nerves gave her another jolt; she knew that it was her turn to confirm her answer next.

"Well, y-you see Paine, it's not that I don't want t-to come, because I-I do. But it's just I'm quite overwhelmed by you a-asking me to do so. I've never felt this way for years", she finished with a smile on her lips.

"Felt which way?" Paine smirked sexual innuendo in her voice, she knew very well what Lulu was going to say next, and she loved it.

"In love", Lulu blushed and the women's lips met again lovingly.

"I understand completely. I had refused that I'd ever fall in love, but here I am, and yes I love you".

With those words uttered both women fell back on the bed, groping each other through their clothes. Paine moaned in Lulu's ear as the mage suckled on her collarbone, Paine rewarded her by rubbing her breasts through the fabric of her bodice. Lulu also moaned and met Paine's lips with her own; they shared a passionate and deep French kiss. Paine's hands reached the top of Lulu's bodice. Gently she stroked her cleavage and was about to pull the black mage's top down when Rikku, yet again burst through the door.

Paine jumped up from on top of Lulu as she sat bolt upright. The couple's faces were both deep red with blushing, and Lulu's purple lipstick was smudges across her cheek, both of their lips were swollen from kissing.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you two, you guys can't keep your hands off of each other!" Rikku stood on her tip-toes and shook her finger at the women.

"And I don't know what I'm going to do with you Rikku. You keep bursting in my hut and spoiling my fun!" Lulu mocked an impression of the thief with her voice and hand actions as she did this.

Rikku walked over to Lulu and playfully tapped her on the nose, "Maybe I don't wanna miss out on all the fun", and impishly she winked and walked back near the door. Lulu just sat, not really bothered by this and fixed her hair.

"Rikku what did you come here for?" Paine asked standing up from the bed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh erm Yunie is waiting for us outside, Brother is being impatient pain in the butt as usual, and he says we have to get back to the Celsius. He wants us to go hunt a sphere back in the Zanarkand ruins".

"I see", Paine spoke nodding at the same time; she wanted to break the news about Lulu, "Brother may have to wait a little while".

"But why?" Rikku asked puzzled.

Paine looked over toward the black mage who was busy putting her hair back in a bun properly; apparently it took quite a while to do so. She was staring in her mirror, not noticing the two sets of eyes upon her.

"I asked Lulu to join us!" Paine exclaimed quite excited herself. Lulu looked toward the pair as she heard her name being mentioned. She had little time to move or react in any way at all as Rikku came bounding at her, very excited at the prospect of her old friend joining them on their 'adventures'.

"Yeah Lulu! Oh my this is gonna be so much fun!" Rikku swung her arms around the mage's neck embracing her in a tight hug.

"Yes Rikku, can you let go of me now you're suffocating me", Lulu literally choked in the thief's vice like grip.

"You're gonna have to change you're outfit! I know I'll fix your hair first! How about black leather? Gloves? Nah, erm I don't know if you should still wear those necklaces, maybe just one. And shoes, shoes, black boots, like Yunie's!" Rikku spat her words out like a raging torrent as she circled Lulu in excitement. The thief's words and actions were so fast that all Lulu and Paine could do was stand and watch.

"Oh and you'll have to pack! I wouldn't pack too much though! How's about this?" she grabbed Lulu's suitcase from under the bed and quickly stuffed in a few spell books, underwear, make-up and her onion knight. Rikku looked at Lulu waiting for an answer.

"Thank you for trying to help, but I think I should pack my own bag", smiled Lulu.

"Ok if you insist, but you'll have to be quick, we're leaving in five minutes. Come on Paine lets go tell Yunie the great news!" Rikku grabbed Paine's arm and before you know it was at the door, Paine only had enough time to mouth an 'I'm sorry' before being tugged outside.

Lulu hastily grabbed a few things which were important to her; she knew she wouldn't need much. She packed her spell books, her onion knight and a few other magical dolls, her make –up and a few necessities. She packed a sphere which was recorded just after they'd beat Sin; it was of the speech Yuna made in Luca stadium. Lulu wasn't too fond of it as Yuna was so sad because she'd just lost 'him'. There however was another sphere she had, with it a letter, this sphere Lulu was very attached too. It was of Chappu, before he went to battle Sin; he apologised to her for his actions and told her he loved her. She spent many a night since his death watching it, crying over it, that and the letter confirming his death. Now however she did not feel sadness looking at it, and she now knew she was free. She knew she'd gotten over him, but now, she could finally let go, for good.

She threw it out of the window and ripped the letter up also letting it go out the window. The sphere rolled down the grassy bank behind her hut, but the pieces of her letter were carried by the wind. She knew that wherever he was he would understand, she smiled and left her abode.

Rikku, Yuna and Paine stood in a circle near the centre of the village, Wakka and Datto with them. A few villagers came to watch the sphere hunters go, they did not however expect the Island's black mage to be leaving with them.

"Lulu!" Rikku called the mage over throwing her hands in the air, Lulu walked toward the group.

"So, you've decided to join us?" Yuna softly spoke with a genuinely friendly smile on her face.

"Yes", nodded Lulu, her left hand holding her suitcase and her right finding Paine's hand.

"Are you positively sure you to come?" Paine asked.

"I am".

"Good then because we're off in like a minute. Say your goodbyes Lu!" Rikku said giggling.

She looked toward Wakka her life long friend, her best friend. Caught up in all this she never thought of him, and she felt guilty. Even though she knew he had Datto and the Aurochs, she still felt bad leaving him. They'd practically always been by each other's side so she couldn't help but let a small tear roll down her cheek. He saw this and smiled at her.

"Come here you silly woman", he joked and laughed at the same time as Lulu wrapped her arms around his big muscular shoulders.

"I'll miss you", she softly spoke.

"I'm gonna miss you too, ya".

She smiled against his shoulder, "Yes, ya", she mocked his accent.

"Don't be gettin all cocky Lu, I can still scrub ya!" he laughed reminding her of when they used to play fight as children.

"I know, but you wouldn't do that, you're just a big softy", she said breaking away from him.

"Ya, I suppose", he spoke smiling. Lulu let another tear roll down her cheek, Wakka wiped it away with his thumb.

"Hey don't go cryin on me, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again".

"Yeah I know Wakka", she smiled at her 'big brother'.

"You go and have a good time, but be sure to visit, ya".

"I will do", spoke Lulu leaving his side and returning to Paine, "You take care".

"I will Lu, don't worry bout me! But you take care of Paine, ya hear, or you'll have me to answer to", he said laughing. Paine nodded to the blitzer in a silent response.

Lulu again let her hand be enveloped in Paine's, her other held the suitcase. She took one last look at her hometown and silently said goodbye.

"You guys ready?" asked Rikku quite bubbly as per usual.

"Ready as we'll ever be", Paine spoke in her monotone voice.

"Ok then! Yunie!"

Yuna nodded to Rikku.

"Y", she spoke putting her hand in the middle of the circle.

"R", Rikku said putting her hand on top of Yuna's and nudging Lulu to continue.

"L", Lulu put her hand on top of Rikku's leaving go of Paine's.

"P", Lastly Paine put her hand atop of them all. With that a beam of light engulfed them and they were beamed aboard the Celsius.

_Ohhhh Lulu's joined the gullwings, ohhh interesting. What's going to happen next? And how is Brother going to react? Hmmm you're going to have to find out next time :P._


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again I disclaim all square enix owns (don't want my ass sued)._

_Sorry everyone about the late update but I've had a few technical glitches, my laptop broke, but now it's back in business so I'm happy and I'm sure you all will be too. Wow chapter 7 already, I haven't even gotten that far in the story, oh well I suppose there will be loads more to come :P_

Chapter VII

The blue neon beam faded as the gullwings literally hit the deck of the Celsius. As soon as they hit the red paintwork Brother's broken English voice boomed over the microphone system.

"Everyone to the bridge, you're all late!"

"He can't just order us around like that", moaned Rikku as she flung her hands in the air, "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" with that she ran full tilt for the elevator.

Yuna, Paine and Lulu all shook their heads in embarrassment at Rikku's behaviour.

"I don't think that girl will ever change", Lulu stated.

"Yep there's only one Rikku!" chirped Yuna laughing at her cousin.

All three women smiled and headed for the elevator. After stepping in Yuna pressed a few buttons and the lift went down.

"It seems like years since I was in an airship", stated Lulu in an unusual state of awe, she seemed captivated by the gadgets this ship had.

"Yeah but you get used to it. The Celsius is more 'tekkie' compared to Uncle Cid's ship", Yuna spoke.

"But you haven't seen anything yet, you'll be amazed at what Shinra can do", added Paine. The lift stopped at the bridge and the three women walked out. There was a big ruckus going on between Brother and Rikku behind the door, Lulu rolled her eyes remembering how Brother could be.

"I am the leader! I give the orders around here!"

Lulu remembered oh too well of how he was like on Cid's airship. He and Cid were always shouting at one another, then Rikku would join in and then he'd storm out of the room in a huff. He seemed a little too hot headed, but that wasn't what got Lulu into not particularly liking him.

"_So you is black mage?" Brother spoke with the few English words he knew. His tone was blunt and harsh; Lulu cringed at the arrogant man before her._

"_Yes I am what of it?" Lulu's cold words spat at him._

"_I cast magic spell, thunder spell"._

_Lulu rolled her eyes, "How nice for you. I heard you electrocuted Rikku in the process._

_The Al Bhed scratched the back of his head._

"_Accident does happen"._

_Lulu just stared at him as he moved closer to her. In one quick movement he placed his hands firmly upon her waist and pulled her too him. His eyes were leering at her breasts. Her fuse had been lit and she was not going to have him touch her in this manner. She hated men who were arrogant like this, she hated men who thought she wasn't a person just some sex symbol, and she hated men who were only interested in her breasts._

"_You'd be wise to leave go of me!" she curtly snapped, fury etching in her voice._

"_No, you magic woman like magic man, huh?" he tried to pull her in for a kiss, but she slapped him across the face. The only thing which stopped her from setting him on fire was the fact that Cid and Yuna had walked into the room. _

Lulu cringed at the memory. She had never neither talked to nor seen Brother since then and therefore never knew if he had changed from is old ways or not. She wasn't particularly pleased to be in his company, but she would soon have to get over that. _Besides he wouldn't dare try anything knowing that I was with Paine, right?_

"I say who does and doesn't join the group!" he was sure having a shout.

"Yeah well nobody appointed you leader; maybe we should have a re-count", Rikku shouted back at Brother, they were bickering like cat and dog.

"Maybe we should go in there before they get out of hand, I doubt there would be much Shinra and Buddy could do if they started to fight", Paine spoke getting straight to the point. She took a hold of Lulu's delicate hand and herself, Lulu and Yuna walked past the automatic door and into the bridge.

Buddy sat at his navigational chair searching for sphere waves and Shinra sat analysing spheres at his computer. _He's just a child_, thought Lulu in astonishment as she gazed at the Al Bhed figure to her right

"I can't leave you two alone for two minutes before you're at each other", Yuna scolded Rikku and Brother sounding much like Lulu usually would. Rikku let Brother out of the headlock she had him in and he stood up.

"Yes well how many times do I —" he shut his mouth immediately as he looked up not only to see Yuna and Paine but 'the black magic woman'. He knew that someone had joined the group – without his permission! – but he had no idea that she would ever join.

"Lu-lu?" he questioned bashfully, thinking that he may just have been dreaming. After all he still 'liked' her, and after how they were with each other last time they met, it was no wonder he was feeling bashful.

Shinra and Buddy turned round to look at her, Rikku, Yuna and Paine were all staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. Lulu hadn't felt this embarrassed in a long time, it was definitely all eyes on her.

"Yes Brother it's me, I see you improved on your English", inside she was exasperated but she tried to lighten the mood as you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Yes I've been practicing", he said smiling, she smiled back, "It is an honour to have you with us Lady Lulu".

"The honour is all mine Brother", she said turning her head toward Paine as she rolled her eyes making the warrior grin.

"So now you WANT her to join, you could make your mind up!" Rikku shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Rikku! Don't speak to me like that!"

"Here we go again", sighed Yuna as she turned to Lulu and Paine, "You'll get used to it after a while".

"Let's hope, because they're already getting on my nerves, and you know fine well what I do to people who get on my nerves".

Yuna chuckled as Paine mirthfully added her bit, "Do you set their asses on fire?"

"Lulu's been known to set bums, heads, arms, feet and legs on fire, you name it she's flamed it. Just ask Wakka".

As the three of them laughed Buddy and Shinra walked toward them, "Going to introduce her to us then Paine?" asked Buddy, Rikku had already informed them all of Lulu and Paine's relationship.

"If I have to then yes, Lulu this is Buddy and Shinra, Buddy and Shinra this is Lulu".

"Hi", both Shinra and Buddy spoke in unison.

"THAT was your introduction!" scoffed Rikku, obviously finished her bickering with Brother, "Lulu she's always like this, I suppose I'll have to give you the low down".

Lulu rolled her eyes, looking at Paine she could see that she was a little bit peed off at this but her smile soon made Paine smile too. Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine before continuing, "Right Buddy is our navigator, he tells us where the spheres are and how to get there. Shinra is our techno kid; he analyzes the spheres we collect and puts them to good use".

"Yeah I see if they're either treasure spheres or dress spheres. Dress spheres give you the different powers in battle, they have to be attached to your garment grid though, it's a bit like the old sphere grid except smaller and easier to use. Treasure spheres are just little artefacts, you probably already know that. But heh, I'm just a kid", with that Shinra just sat back in his chair.

"Yeah so we are the people who hunt the spheres. That means you're gonna have to change your outfit and choose your dressphere", Rikku started to bounce up and down on her heels, she was getting excited again at the thought of helping Lulu choose her new outfit.

"Rikku you never mentioned what I do!" complained Brother.

"Brother what DO you do?" Rikku retorted still bouncing on her heels. She left her brother speechless as all he did was sit in the driver's chair while the ship was set to auto-pilot.

"Anyway let's go change your outfit Lu!" Rikku said grabbing Lulu's arm.

"Wait Rikku I —"

"Quit complaining it'll be fun!"

In the space of a few seconds Rikku had dragged Lulu out of the door Paine calling after them.

"Wait she'll need her things!"

Rikku came running back dragging Lulu with her, "Opps forgot!" she said grabbing Lulu's case.

Lulu's face was of shock, "You're just going to let her do this to me?" she questioned Paine with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah sure", Paine spoke seriously, "Yuna and I had to put up with it, now it's your turn".

Lulu sent Paine an evil look, "I'll get you for this!"

"Looking forward to it", Paine said winking at the mage's flustered face.

After what seemed like three days or so (or three hours) Rikku finally emerged from the cabin, she made her way to the bridge where the others were.

"All done!" she spoke clapping her hands together, "Paine she wants you to go see her first".

Without another word Paine made her way to the cabin, as the automatic door clicked open she was definitely pleasantly surprised. Lulu sat on a bar stool hands on her lap, her nails still painted purple and her makeup the same. Her hair however was tied back in one long plait which reached past her waist. She wore a black low-cut top which showed off her cleavage well, accentuating this was her necklace of pearls which dipped a little around the large mounds. Her skirt was made from black leather, long like the last yet a little more revealing as there was a split all the way up the side. One of her belts was around her waist. She wore elbow length black fingerless gloves and black boots 'like Yunie's' as Rikku would say.

'Wow' mouthed Paine as she eyed her lover up and down.

"You like?" Lulu asked as she got up from her seat and walked over to Paine.

"Very much so. It makes you look…sexy".

"Huh like I wasn't before?" she mockingly scolded Paine as she hardly pinched her buttocks.

"I'm not saying that you —"

Lulu silenced Paine with a fiery kiss, she smashed Paine against the bar knocking a few glasses over as she did.

"Excooose me mish but could yooou dooo this sooomewhere elsh?" barkeep spoke in his strange hypello voice. Lulu broke away from Paine at this.

"I'm sorry about that", she told the hypello who nodded in reply.

Paine stood staring at the mage, Lulu's lipstick smeared across her lips.

"I can see you're going to be trouble", Paine stated.

"But I know you'll like it that way", flirtatiously Lulu licked her lips before sealing them against Paine's. Paine moaned into the kiss as she felt Lulu's hand travel further down her side, it was just about to reach her groin when…

"Paine! Lulu! Come up here cause Lulu needs to choose her dress sphere!" Rikku's high-pitched voice boomed over the speaker.

The lovers broke their kiss any sighed.

"It seems as if she always knows when to butt in. She's not even in the room and she's still able to. Boy is she getting hurt".

Chuckling Lulu soothingly put her hand on Paine's shoulder, "Don't worry love, we can continue tonight, I promise".

Giving each other one last tender kiss the women both headed for the bridge, looking forward to Lulu's promise Paine thought to herself _Boy is this day going to be long!_

_Oh which dressphere shall Lulu choose? And how rude shall I make their erm 'night time endeavours'? Hmmmm_


End file.
